Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of coffee machine design, and more particularly to a capsule coffee machine using coffee capsules to brewing coffee. Specifically, the present invention relates to a brewing structure of a capsule coffee machine.
Description of Related Arts
Coffee can promote metabolism as well as active digestive organs, and has effects such as antioxidant, protecting heart, strengthening bones, caring waist and knee, promoting appetite, reducing fat, promoting defecation, promoting blood circulation, and relieving spasm. Studies have shown that drinking 100-200 mg of caffeine per day is enough for refreshing, which is harmless to the body. Capsule coffee machine is a new type of coffee machine developed in recent years. According to the so-called capsule coffee machine, a plastic capsule is pre-loaded with coffee powder by the manufacture, and then the plastic capsule is filled with nitrogen for preservation. When coffee is wanted, a user should just put the capsule into the capsule coffee machine, and then a cup of fragrant coffee will be available in no time. The capsule coffee machine enables a simple and convenient operation of coffee extraction. During operating, the coffee capsule is placed into a capsule room, and then coffee extraction begins by pressing one key. However, conventional capsule coffee machines are complicated in structure, and manufacturing costs thereof are relatively high. Furthermore, when a lid of the conventional capsule coffee machine is open, hot water is easy to be splashed out of the machine and harms the user due to a water pipe is detached from a water input.